To be a Dragonslayer
by Faasnu Briinah
Summary: A self insert, I take it upon myself to save Skyrim as the Dovahkiin! Rated M for some language, gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just playing with different ideas and different fictions. I own nothing but any original characters that make an appearance. This is a self-insert fic with me, as I've always wanted to try it out, see where I took myself.**

* * *

**All the way to candy land**

I groan as I pull myself to sit up after leaning against something hard. Confusion begins to set in as I realize that I'm not in my own home. I look around, seeing that I'm in a wagon, with three other grown men. Looking down, I clearly see that I'm bound by thick rope.

I gasp as I realize where I am. It's Skyrim. But... how? To test my sanity, I reach to the nord that I know to be Ralof. Just as I had in mind, he turns and puts on a weary smile.

"Hey, you're finally awake." His smile barely holds up against the crinkle of his saddened eyes.

I manage to speak, although my voice is still a bit hoarse from the decanted angle that I had when I awoke. "Yeah, I am."

I turn to look at the other two, well aware of their fates. Lokil, and Ulfric. I ignore their chatter, and look past the Imperial wagon rider's head, getting a face full of morning mist. It feels great, just like I had always imagined. I suddenly get the feeling as though something is missing. The music. There is no music to caress my ears, nothing to really make me _feel the atmosphere_. I sigh as I see the familiar stone fort.

Helgen.

Whatever brought me here, I was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

I stop just behind Ralof as we both dash out of the cave. Using a nearby tree as a support, I take a look to the skies, and sure enough, I see the familiar black form of the dragon that saved my life. Alduin. Some form of one of the Aedra from what I can recall, all part of some divine prophecy. Honestly, I can't tell what's worse; Being invaded by Daedra and slaughtered, or just enslaved by winged beasts.

Ralof turns and pats me on the back. "Good job lad, you put up a pretty good fight with those fast fingers of yours. Where did you learn how to fire a bow?" He places his hands on his hips, his face absolutely beaming with encouragement.

_Shit, I forgot_. I laugh in order to give myself enough time for a backstory. "Well, back in Cyrodiil I practiced with my father's bow whenever he was deployed in the legion. I myself never got to join up, but I did go hunting for sport." I nervously tug on my loose fitting imperial garb. It's light enough for me to sneak around in, something I discovered I was naturally good at, but also had enough chainmail around the shoulders to deflect a glancing blow.

Ralof nods appreciatively, not noticing my averted eyes. "Well, you're a boy on the skinny side, so you're not really a front line man. Damn handy with an arrow, though. Come on, we can go and meet my sister Gerdur who runs the mill nearby. It's not far, I'll show you the way."

We walk down the dirt trail, through a small forest, and it's not long before I clap my hands in surprise. It's the guardian stones. I never thought that they'd look so... glorious. Instinctively and without prompting from Ralof, I walk up to the thief stone and place my hand on the cream-colored surface. It's warm, having been heated by the hot sun overhead.

I never did talk to Ralof about killing those Imperials. I know I'm not Imperial myself, but still. It didn't seem right. I never killed anyone in my life before, and I swear I was being tested when I had to go up against the captain. Normally, I wouldn't hesitate in any game to kill my foe. There was just something about killing a woman that really irked me.

I close my eyes and lower my head onto the glowing stone, recounting the fight.

_Ralof yells as the first two men are pushed up against the wall, but not without retaliation. I try to avoid conflict as I watch from the far side of the room. The axe in my hand is heavy, despite being made for a one handed grip. I feel scared, almost. Why are we killing each other? It's Alduin that we should be after!_

_My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a woman yell a challenge to me. "You! You Renegade. traitor!"_

_I whirl around to see her, all clad in Imperial Steel. My stomach turns into a knot. She's even wearing the menacing helmet, which casts a shadow over her face from the sky seeping in from above._

_I lower my axe to the floor, hoping to reason with her. "Look, we just need to get out of here, this is not the place for a fight. I don't even know you!" I hold my hands up defensively._

_The Captain just snorts in irritation. "Fool. You're a renegade, siding with the Stormcloaks. Have you forgotten your oath to the emperor?."_

_Ignoring Ralof's cursing and grunts for aid, I continue. "Are you really that dense?! There's a goddamn dragon, and you're wasting time trying to kill a couple of guys that just want to get out of here!"_

_I realize that she's having no more of it, and begins to charge. I mutter "oh god", and run at her in response. At the last second, I skip out of the way, nicking her foot with my own. The Imperial Officer screams as she hits the wall, throwing off her helmet._

_I don't know what else to do, now that I see her standing back up with a trickle of blood on the side of her face. I wince, "I'm really sorry, I hope you know that."_

_She spits blood on the floor, and readies her sword. The Imperial breaks into a charge once more, but is stopped dead in her tracks as Ralof's axe swings into her gut. I clutch my hair with both of my hands as I watch him kick her off of his blade, and spits on her corpse._

"Julius," I hear Ralof say, "Are you well? We've been idle for ten minutes now. The sun is going to set in a few hours, better hurry before the wolves come out."

His voice snaps me back to the real world, and I shake my head. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

I stand atop the hill, looking across the plains of Whiterun. I can't help but let my jaw hang in awe. There were certainly no low textures bing rendered in the distance. It was pure nature. It was surreal. Hell, it _was _surreal. I make my way down, lugging the pack that Gerdur was kind enough to give me. Ralof and I had told her of the attack on Helgen, much to her chagrin.

At first, she didn't believe me, but she nearly dropped her basket of carrots when Ralof told her himself. They were brother and sister, after all. Why should anyone here in SKyrim believe the word of an 'Imperial'? Bah. I curse under my breath as I nearly trip over a small rock.

_Stop getting so damn lost in thought._

I'm stopped by the sound of yelling and the rumble of the earth. Looking to the east, I see the familiar fight the giant had picked with those companions. The whole scene brings forth a laugh, and I eat one of the fresh apples in my bag.

_This is amazing. I love it! I think I'm going to actually enjoy it here. It's not so bad, as long as you keep hydrated. Sun seems hotter on Nirn than it does on Earth._

After waiting to see the beast fall, I stand up from the rock. I nearly jump out of my leather boots when I hear an woman yell. "Imperial! Why have you come? "Tis not a day to harass us farmers again, I know that to be true. Away with you!"

I look in confusion, but relax a little when I see it's a just a simple farmer. She wore a faded green dress, held together by brown stitching. Her fierce blue eyes stand out from the dirt that smudges her cheeks. Despite her somewhat grimy appearance, her dirty blonde hair is neatly tied up in a nordic braid. In her hands she was holding a garden hoe, obviously a dangerous weapon if not used a safely. Not knowing what else to say, I shrug. "Uh. I'm not Imperial. I mean, I _am_, but I'm not in the legion or anything. I'm a farmer like you, but I recently got here from Cyrodiil. God, what is it with everyone and being hostile? Is it the armor?"

Her expression seems to soften, but she still keeps the metal end of her tool in my direction. "Forgive me Imperial, I only thought... since you wear the armor." She shakes her head. "Well then, why _are _you here? And wearing the garb of the Legion?"

Convinced that she won't attack me, I settle back down on the rock. I momentarily gaze at the road, in though. "Well, most might not believe me, but I was actually captured on my way here. Imperials, too. Apparently, they thought I was a Stormcloak, and sent me to Helgen." I look up at her, gauging her response.

She just nods, and gestures for me to continue. "And?"

I quickly nod, hoping she doesn't try to attack me. I'm not a fighter, and I don't want to watch another person die, let alone a woman on her farm. "Well, as soon as it was my turn for the 'wild ride to Sovngarde', this huge black dragon lands on the tower that sat in front of us. Tore the village apart. So I ran away with Ralof, a Stormcloak, and now here I am. On my way to Whiterun to tell the... Jarl? Yeah, that's the name. Almost said Earl."

The nord woman furrows her brow as she mulls it in. "A dragon, you say?"

I just nod, feeling somewhat awkward.

"You certainly have to tell the Jarl, forgive me. My name is Lagertha. Your name?" She smiles, something that really puts me at ease. She extends her hand in greeting.

I rise up to meet her handshake, although the height difference makes it somewhat uncomfortable. "I'm Julius. Jesus, your tall. What are you, like six foot seven?"

Lagertha chuckles, and places her hand on my shoulder. "Most, if not all Nord women, are tall and strong. You're Imperial, indeed. In truth, it was a pleasure to have met you, Julius of Cyrodiil. I must go, the cows need me to tend to them." She takes removes her hand from me, and walks over to the bucket by her wood fence. "Oh and, come back to visit me. I mean, if you're ever going be stopping by again."

I begin walking backwards, hefting my pack. "Yeah, definitely! Have a wonderful day, Lagertha. See you around."

With that, I wave one last time before heading down the trail towards Whiterun's main gate. I feel slightly saddened that I had just met Lagertha, yet already she seemed like an old friend.

_Gotta keep going,_ I muse, _I haven't even begun the fun parts of Skyrim yet. Dragonsreach, here I come!_

* * *

_I really hate Dragonsreach. The game sure made it fun, but man, people are rude here._

I shyly walk out of the Jarl's home, and make my way down the stone steps. Whiterun is beautiful, but many of the people are addled by troubles of their own. Carlotta, the one that sells fruits and vegetables, apparently is getting harassed by Mikael the bard. I forget her name, but that grey-mane woman has a missing son, and then there's also-

"Do you get to the Cloud District very often?", a smooth but rude voice says to my left, "Oh what am I saying?" _Don't you fucking dare._ "Of course you don't."

I roll my eyes, and groan explosively, hurrying my gait towards the exit of the city. Of all of the people I'm hoping I don't meet, Nazeem is on the very top. A guard walks up to me, looking around. "Trouble?"

"No", I say swiftly.

I push my way out of the gates, breaking into a steady job down the curved path and out into the plains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why did the Draugr cross the road?**

The chest opens up with a click, and I peer inside. Before I can get a good look however, a strong grip encircles my ankle. I nearly panic, but pull out my dagger when I realize it's a straggling draugr. The damn things wobbled like mummies, muttered like old relatives, and seemed to pour right out of the woodwork. I swiftly drive the steel into the undead's eye, and the blue orbs fade to an inert grey.

It usually takes about four or five of them to swarm me before I begin to feel overwhelmed, but luckily I made use of the oil pots that were conveniently placed around Bleakfalls Barrow. Knocking an arrow into place, I watch more of them make their way up the stairs. Fortunately I managed to find a narrow bridge to create a choke point, making it a whole lot easier to pick them off. The moment I hear the wet splash of the draugr stepping through the ancient oils, I let my arrow fly.

The trusty steel arrowhead tears through the rope like wet tissue paper, and gravity takes care of the rest. I'm thankful that the draugar don't scream as their burned... un-alive? I shake my head, only caring that I made it this far. Then I stop.

I have to face that overlord. I remember that most of my characters stood their ground when it came it the lord's force-throwing shouts, but my situation now was different. I am not a heavy person. I'm incredibly light, just below average, but high above a walking twig. The moment I get hit by that blast, I will most likely get to see Sovngarde... and not be able to leave.

Swallowing down my dread, I walk down the empty stone hallway. The floor itself was strangely spotless, as if there were undead maids that made their rounds every now and then. What catches my eye the most are the walls; every single one of them is decorated with some kind of archaic portrait, much like the hieroglyphics in Egypt.

I see one that sticks out the most: A dragon that seems to be panicking as a man below it rears his head. I realize that I'm looking at the Dragonborn. The one that's supposed to vanquish the dragons from Skyrim.

_Me. I'm supposed to do that. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can barely swing a blade. Thank god for archery._

I nearly bump into the door ahead before I see it. Rubbing my nose, I run my hand across the golden disc. "Oh, it's this thing. Alright, how did it go again?" I say as I remove the golden claw from my pack. It glimmered a bright orange along its edges as I held it up to a nearby sconce. There were three circles on the tool, and three rings on the door itself.

The claw indicated a bear on top, then a butterfly, and lastly a bird. "Easy," I say to no one in particular. After tapping a few of the ringlets, the old door slides downward, granting me passage. Ahead of me, I nearly shiver from the sight. A large stone memorial overlooks the blue cave, and I nearly soil myself when I see the curved wall behind the sarcophagus.

_No way. Can it really be?_

I hastily make my way up the steps, and stop just out of range of the voices that continue calling to me. Hesitantly, I look back at the magenta-colored coffin. _I can do this_, I tell myself,_ Just try a couple of the poisons you found in that chest. _

Before I finishmy visit, I take a moment to dip a few of my arrows into the bright pink phial that smelled of roses and watermelon. I guess the whole idea is to _make_ you want to drink it. Feeling ready, I push on towards the word wall. Instantly, I'm brought to my knees as the whirling winds of energy and knowledge gust through me.

I hear a single word in my mind, but it's not my voice. _Fo. Force. I bid you learn it, Dovah._

As soon as it finishes speaking, the wind stops, and my ears are slightly ringing. I clumsily stumble to my feet, using the wall as my support. My vision is clearing, but I scramble to snatch my bow from the ground. My sight comes back, and I'm met by the sight of two lanky and armored legs climbing out of the coffin, and a horned helmet.

_Oh god a horned helmet._ _Deathlord._

I yell and let my arrow loose, where it finds its mark in the undead's neck. The thing growls, yanking the thing free as though it were no more than a splinter. As I hold up my finger as though to say 'okay, hold on...', the Deathlord unleashes a guttural cackle from its withered throat.

Pulling back one last arrow, I adjust my angle. "Here, try this." I let my bow sing, sending the arrow home in the things knee. It whimpers as the arrow's paralysis seeps into its wrinkled skin, and the Deathlord promptly falls to the ground. "Time to go", I say, and snatch the dragonstone from the Draugr's coffin.

I sprint up the steps as hard as I can, taking one last second to look back. The Deathlord was just barely starting to get back up. I hastily pull on the lever to my right, and escape into the wild.

* * *

I'm thankful that my new leather armor is much more quiet than that chingy Imperial garb. The sun was setting just behind the misty mountains to my left, and I almost feel at peace with the sloshing stream to my right.

Almost peaceful, if it weren't for the commotion going on at a small wood cabin sitting out here in the creek. As I creep closer, using the nearby trees and tall grass as cover, I make out several shapes. I can't really see anything, since it's getting dark, but what I can make out causes a knot to form in my stomach.

This was Anise's cabin, someone whose intentions I never forget. Except this time, there are five other black shapes.

_Oh god... Thalmor._

They were ransacking her little abode, caring little about the fact that the old hag's corpse is sprawled out in the dirt for the flies. Holding my breath, I inch my way through the foliage, and risk a look back when I think I'm far enough. Three of them were walking out, while two of the golden-clad High Elves dumped several belongings at their feet. I recognize the one in the robes as their leader, gaunt face in a scowl and all. What are they called? Just.. Justicars? Oh right, _Justiciars_. Their magic has a mean bite, something I don't look forward to experiencing in person.

Finally making it out of that little forest, Whiterun's welcoming walls come into view. I break into a jog down the dirt road once more, using my past knowledge as a track runner to help keep my stamina in reserve. All I see are guards throughout the farming fields, with a few of the farm houses showing candlelight peeking through.

I halt at the arch of the main gate to the city, facepalming. _I forgot, everyone's usually asleep at this time. Damn, wish I had a watch right now. How am I supposed to tell what time it is?_

I look up at the sky in hopes of finding some kind of mark. It's night, so all I see are beautiful constellations, and that huge moon called Secunda. Groaning in frustration, I push open the gates, and make my way for the Bannered Mare._ If no one's awake, might as well just head to bed. Not like I have anything better to do, and dragons won't be spawning for a while. _The walk is eventless, almost eerie. It's so quiet at night, so quiet in fact that the hairs on the back of my neck are starting to tingle. Nothing happens however, and when I reach the tavern, the atmosphere changes entirely.

I assumed it was somewhere about halfway into the evening, judging from the fact that there are a bunch of people mingling about, with a Dark Elf in the corner telling a few jokes to a couple of bar maids, a handful of armored Nords and other adventurers swapping war stories, and that Mikael poking Carlotta in the shoulder. I can tell that she's clearly not enjoying his company, and decide to step in. I put on my best confident face, and make my way over.

At first, neither of them notice me, at least until I decide to tap the bard on the shoulder. He cranes his head to look at me, and stands. He's easily as tall as me, if not just a bit taller. He takes one more swig of his mead before setting it down on the bench beside him. "What can I do for you, Imperial? Need a song to be played? Well, I'm sort of busy at the moment, as you can see."

I frown. Clearly, he doesn't seem to have good manners for others. "Actually, no. I'd like to ask you to stop harassing Carlotta. She's clearly not enjoying your company."

Mikael just laughs, holding his stomach with one hand. He walks over and slings his arm around my shoulder. As he moves beside me, I see Carlotta on the bench, rolling her eyes, but then she smiles when her eyes go to me. "Listen Imp, the people here in Skyrim are much different than those in your little Cyrodiil. Carlotta here's playing hard to get, isn't that right my sweet?"

Carlotta narrows her eyes at him, and gets up toward the door. Much to my surprise, she snatches my hand. Mikael frowns. "Sorry, Mikael. But he's a much sweeter man than you make yourself out to be." I feel my cheeks get hot, and my heart pounding. My breath is beginning to catch, and I resist the involuntary trembling that racks my body.

The bard scoffs, and shakes his head. Muttering something about Imperials and their intrusive presence, Mikael wobbles out of the tavern. After a minute, I realize Carlotta's hand is still on my arm. I pull away, and turn to her. "Uh... I guess he won't be bothering you now?" I shrug as I look at her.

She laughs, and nods. "Yes, that is so. Thank the gods you were here. I appreciate it. I'm Carlotta by the way... as Mikael already told you no doubt."

"Haha, yeah. Well anyway, I'll see you around. I'm tired, and need to head to sleep." I yawn shortly after.

Carlotta looks confused, like I spoke another language or something. "It's only an hour after sunset, you sure you don't want to stick around for a drink? It's on me, after what you did."

I hold my hands up and shake my head, "Sorry, I don't drink alcohol. Never found a point to it."

She now almost looks apologetic to me. "Oh, well, it doesn't have to be alcohol of course. We have water, freshly squeezed juices, milk too."

_Wow. Why do you want to hang out with me so badly?_

"Uh.. yeah, okay! I'll have milk I guess. Thanks." Carlotta motions for one of the barmaids, and beckons me to follow. We walk over to a vacant wooden table on the side of the room. "Thanks, I was kind of thirsty."

"My pleasure." A serving lady comes over with a couple of drinks. She is a redguard woman, and somewhat young by the looks of it. Still older than me, though.

_Oh! It's her... heh. I won't bother her until much later though._

"Here you two are, some milk for the young man, and wine for you ma'am." She flashes a smile, and goes off to serve the others.

A comfortable silence passed as we both look around the room at the others. Some came and went, and each had varying cognitive states. I take another sip, and examine the taste. It's just like regular milk from back home, although slightly warmer than I hoped for. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of laughter. It's Carlotta.

"What's so funny?" I ask, taking another sip as I look at her.

She shrugs, "Nothing, it's just we have a nickname around here. 'Milkdrinker'. It's an insult, but it's funny since you're actually drinking milk."

"Oh."

"That doesn't offend you, does it?" She raises a brow inquisitively.

I finish my glass, and wipe my mouth with a cloth napkin. "Nope, I don't really mind. Well, I'm going to head off. Have a goodnight, Carlotta."

"Wait!" I turn, and she stands up. I forgot, she is pretty tall. Then again, most nords here are.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name? I don't think you've told me." She crosses her arms in patience.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Julius. I come from... Cyrodiil." I hope that my story holds up with _everyone_. Then again, most here would probably believe anything.

"Ah, a fellow Imperial. Well, it's a pleasure to have met you, Julius. Farewell, until next time."

With that, I head to the main bar, and ask for a room. Thanks to all the pillaging I did in Bleak Falls Barrow, I have enough to pay for a week. Of course, I was only staying for the night.

I walk up to the stairs, throw down my pack, and climb into bed. A few minutes pass as I think about my real home, and how everyone must be doing. What if time isn't even passing on Earth? Or is this some kind of dream brought on by a coma? Doesn't make any sense.

I begin to relax as I get ferried off into that familiar never-never land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it! Haha, maybe I'll try out the jumping. Keep in mind though, this isn't using the game logic, it's using real-logic. In actuality, I can only jump so many times before I start to feel a little cramp around my thighs and stomach. Despite being skinny, I'm a little out of shape :(**

* * *

**To get to the other side**

I awaken thanks to a loud knocking on my door. "Hang on, I'm getting up", I say, but the knocking persists. Ignoring it, I begin to drift off to sleep. I'm snoring, until my door bursts open, and I hear a pair of boots marching my way. I jolt in surprise when a pair of hands make a grab and turn me onto my back. It's the Jarl's housecarl, Irileth. Her Dunmer eyes scrutinize me, her blue-grey skin crinkling as she scowls.

"Get up, Julius! It's nine in the morning, and the Jarl is waiting for you to deliver that damn stone already! I know you haven't washed up, so there's a bath in Dragonsreach waiting for you." She stands back to allow me enough room to rise out of bed, and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Oh wow, thanks. Yeah, I'm not sure the showers here are too clean." I slip on my boots, and ask her to lend me my armor. She does so, but rolls her eyes.

"Just get your stuff together, you have a duty to fulfill."

* * *

Jarl Balgruuf is sitting on his throne by I make my way from the bath hall to the main room. He's speaking to Proventus, probably about the civil war or something. As I get nearer, he turns to me and smiles a greeting. "Ah, Julius. You've made it back. I see you have the dragonstone as well? Excellent! I hope you don't mind that I had some new weapons crafted as thanks for your help."

I feel my eyes grow wide as he hands me an orcish bow, along with a couple of new arrows. It's so light, and I can actually feel every groove and carving in the handle. This is truly amazing. By some kind of instinct, I bow my head and pound my right fist to my chestplate in a lever-like motion. It was the old Imperial Legion's salute, back during the peak of the Empire during the Nerevarine crisis. I always did like Romans, and the Empire's mannerisms always intrigued me.

Balgruuf seemed to like the gesture, for I noticed that he was holding his head little higher. "I'm honored, thanks so much. Oh, yeah, let's go give this to Farengar."

We head right over to the Jarl's wizard's chamber, which is conveniently located on the side of the throne room. I'm met with the sight of a wizard frantically flipping through books as a hooded figure stands at his desk. I smirk, knowing exactly who it is. To prevent myself from getting stabbed, however, I merely ignore her and reach into my pack for the dragonstone.

The thing feels like a heavy cinderblock, and creates a loud thud when I drop it on his table. Farengar stops his work, and turns to look. "You did it, Imperial! I'm pleased to see that you were cunning enough to survive that after all."

_Typical wizard arrogance. Whatever, at least I get to move on._

"Yeah, thanks to my... cunning, I managed to mostly slip through of it while only having to fight a few draugr."

He chuckles, "Ah yes, Talos preserve them. Anyway, I thank you again for this." He turns to the hooded person. "I'll update you as soon as possible."

I look away, trying to hide a smirk. "Very well. Thank you for your service, wizard." It's Delphine alright, but I say nothing as she shoulders by Balgruuf and I.

The Jarl crosses his arms, about to speak when Irileth runs into the room. "Farengar! Come quick! A dragon's been sighted near the western watchtower!" She points to me, "Julius, you should come too."

My stomach sinks as I imagine what an _actual_ dragon is going to be like. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Farengar seems to agree as we head up the stairs to the Jarl's situation room. "How exciting!"

* * *

Well, I'm right. It sucks. I never thought I'd be revolted by the smell of burnt bodies. Irileth leads a small party of guards, including me. We spread out across the lush grass as we near the base of the outpost, which has recently been decimated. a couple of vultures take the silence to swoop down and squabble over pieces of charred Nord.

It's midday, so the skies are patchy with white clouds across the blue. It's amazing how beautiful Skyrim can be, and yet still so dangerous. After Irileth managed to get a brief explanation out of one of the survivors, the silence is cut through by a loud roar. It's the first dragon, Mirmulnir!

Pointing with my free hand and unslinging my bow with the other, I yell, "Dragon!"

Everyone around me scrambles to ready their own bows and arrows, waiting for it to come in range. Mirmulnir just circles above us, however, as if trying to decide where to strike first. Still no music playing like I would have wanted, but it changes nothing about the situation. Here a dragon was, and here a dragon would die.

The winged beast finally makes a dive toward us, and we bunch up. Without thinking, I yell "fire!"

All at once, everyone's bows sing the song of flight. The thin projectiles soar through the air, and each finds its mark thanks to the dragon's size.

I feel almost exhilarated as I watch the arrows all puncture around the beast's snout and eyes. It screams in response, ruining its flight path. At first, it seems that we've won. That was not the case. The air begins to get warmer as I realize what's about to happen.

"Scatter! It's about to breathe fire!" Too late. Mirmulnir belches out a torrent of flames, easily engulfing a few straggling guards. Their screams are surprisingly louder than the giant sudden wild fire that plagues the far side of the field. "Shit, bring it down! Focus on its eyes. Irileth, strike at its wings with your lightning!"

The dunmer warrior hesitates at first, seeing that I'm suddenly not the awkward teenager I was this morning. She then joins my side as she charges up another blast. "I hope you're right about this, child."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" I say, stretching back my orcish weapon. I track the dragon, watching it flail around in the air as if to steady itself from crashing. "Now! Fire!"

Another volley of arrows rise up to meet the beast. They all look like little black needles in contrast with the bright sky, but that didn't seem to change the fact that the dragon was now plummeting towards the ground. The earth shakes as Mirmulnir creates a small crater. I draw my short sword and hold up my hand. "I'll go check."

Irileth's eyes go wide. "Are you mad? You need another to watch your back!"

"Just... wait. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for her to reply, I make my way steadily towards the crash site. Slowly, the ambience of the plains are drowned out by a gigantic wheezing. Walking up to the lip of the crater, I make out Mirmulnir underneath the cloud of dirt and smoke. I frown, and hop down.

He seems to be in agony, for he doesn't make any effort to swat at me with his wing. As I make my way to his eye, I run my hand along his scales. They feel like smooth porcelain, except they're incredibly warm. His face is bloodied and covered in arrow shafts that are protruding at various angles.

"Mirmulnir", I say gently. I don't want to startle him, and I actually feel kind of bad for harming him. Well, he _was _going to kill all of us, but seeing him like this... makes me wonder if it's right to kill them all.

I watch as his nictitating membrane unveils his bright golden eye. Just by the flickering of his eye alone, I feel his pain. His muzzle twitches ever slightly as he speaks in his deep, yet smooth voice. "Dovahkiin. You have returned. _Krosis_. Despite my master's orders, I regret losing my life this early. Do what you must, and don't look back." His membrane covers his eyes, as if expecting the inevitable.

My throat begins to feel a little tight as I mumble, "_Krosis_, _Zeymah_. I wish it wasn't like this." _Wow, I don't think I was expecting to feel this way about a dragon. Shit._

I close my eyes, and drive my sword into Mirmulnir's chest. He reacts with a loud hiss, and I feel the last of his life evaporate before my eyes. I wipe the blade on his underbelly, looking away as the inevitable sets into motion. As I climb up the crater and over onto the grass, I hear the crackling of the dragon's corpse. I watch in honest fascination as the different layers burn off, revealing a complex skeleton. Where Mirmulnir's sorrowful eye once sat, was now a hollow hole in the side of the skull.

My thoughts are halted by the sounds of boots walking up, and sounds of appraisal. One of the guards, who spoke in a thick accent, held his hand up. for the others to fall silent. "He's... Dragonborn!"


	4. Chapter 4

I already knew I was going to be Dragonborn, but I never thought that hearing the title from Balgruuf in person would feel so empowering. I felt myself straighten up just a bit as he congratulated me with a fine steel sword. I pulled it out of its sheathe, noticing it glimmered with faint streaks of pale blue.

_Ice. Nice!_

I smiled at the three, grateful for their hospitality. Even Irileth had a hint of a grin at my young pride. Balgruuf took a sip from a tankard, and set it aside. "We are honored to have you as Thane, _Dragonborn_. I'll be sure to let the guards know of your new status. On top of your status here in Skyrim, as well as High Hrothgar, I am assigning you Lydia as your personal housecarl."

I nearly choked on the cheese wedge mid-swallow, placing my hands on my knees as the half-chewed dairy slid down my throat. When I regained my composure, I nodded.

"Is that not to your liking, Julius? I could of course not have her assigned.." Balgruuf began.

I shook my head. "No no! I don't mind at all, my Jarl. I'd be honored to have her as my shieldmaiden." I felt a little shaky, but hid it by eating more cheese. Damn, it was delicious.

The Jarl rose out of his throne, and clasped his hands on both of my shoulders. "Very well, good luck Dragonborn. Come back to Whiterun anytime, for any reason. We open our doors to you. Remember; do not keep the Greybeards waiting longer than necessary."

Bading him farewell and packing a little more food for the road, I headed down the stairs. Sure enough, there stood the familiar form of Lydia. Strange, I don't even know if she had a last name. Oh well. As I approached, she took noticed and seemed to make a few last adjustments, as if to make herself more presentable.

I probably wouldn't have been lying if I'd said that I was possibly the shortest person in Skyrim, besides most Wood Elves. I mean, five feet and five inches tall? Seemed pretty average... on earth. Lydia towered by a full five more inches over me, and she almost seemed to look down on me as she introduced herself.

"My Thane? Jarl Balgruuf has appointed me to to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you." She seemed to be examining me with those sharp blue eyes of hers. I think she was more nervous than I was.

"Uh," I stuttered, "Of course! Lydia, right?" She nodded, but said nothing. Was she smiling? I couldn't tell. "I'm Julius, you don't really have to call me Thane."

I saw that she shifted uneasily on her feet, "Are you sure, my Thane? It is usually unprofessional with most Housecarls and their Thanes..."

I interrupted with a playful fist bump on her chest plate, resounding with a light metal clunk. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. I'm not really one for being so formal anyway. Come on, I bought breezehome, and I'd like to throw some of my stuff there."

This seemed to make Lydia relax a little more, at least until she seemed to have a question. Those eyes of hers really gave her away. I sigh, "Yes?"

She held out her free hand. "Would you like me to carry your pack for you, my T- Julius?" I could tell she was really going to struggle with that.

I looked at her, cocking my head to the side slightly. "...No. I'm fine, but thanks? Don't worry, if I really need help, I'll let you know."

"As you wish. Lead on, and I'll follow."

The walk through the streets in the evening was nice. The sun's rays colored everything in a fine orange hue, with golden clouds overhead. I decided to try and make conversation with Lydia seeing as how we'd probably be traveling, something I was usually pretty bad at. I started by tentatively asking about her childhood, how she grew up in Whiterun with a father who served the hold as a guard.

"He showed me during my blooming years how to wield a blade. I've been training to be a fighter to honor him since his passing.", she said as she looked ahead. "What of you, Julius?"

I nodded, slowly coming up with false details of my 'past'. "Well, I grew up on a farm. My dad served as legionnaire, and earned many accomplishments. My mother was just a bard, who fell in love with his experienced wisdom. Then they had me, their only child." I looked away from her as she shifted her gaze to me, in hopes she wouldn't notice my slightly puffy eyes. I really missed my family. I wanted to change the subject.

"He sounded like a great man, Julius. I'm sure he'd be proud of where you are now." Her voice had that uncanny smoothness to it, and it was very comforting. "May I ask my Thane? How old are you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat for a second, and looked back at her with curiosity. "Eighteen... why? How old are you?", I chuckled.

Lydia smiled, "I am twenty two summers old, as far as my record has gone. Just barely a young woman by Nord standards." She gave a quizzical look when she saw my face. "What?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Nothing! I just... I don't know, thought you were at least thirty or something." I winced, wondering if talking about a woman's age applied in Skyrim as well.

She didn't seem to mind however, and just shrugged. "I can see how you may have come to that conclusion. I am taller, a bit older, gods, even broader than you... no offense, Julius."

I shook my head. "None taken, I know I'm skinny. It's not easy having a high metabolism. I'm always hungry." I inserted my key into the lock, and we made our way inside. The house was furnished, thanks to all that gold I had made off of selling that random loot from the barrow. A fine little cooking pit sat in the middle of the cozy room, surrounded by a few decorated tables and chairs.

The whole sight elicited an involuntary whistle as I made my way upstairs. "You can take the room on the left, Lydia. I got this one, if it's all the same to you?"

My housecarl shrugged, and opened the door to her room. "I wouldn't mind, my Thane, under normal circumstances. Unless you want me to sleep in a room that has just a simple rag on the floor with webs _everywhere_, I'd have to sleep by the fire pit."

I looked up from my bag, incredulous. "What? You're kidding." She shook her head, regarding me with a silent seriousness. "Um... Well, I guess the gold wasn't enough to pay for everything. You can have my bed if you want, I guess."

The suggestion alone made her eyes widen, and she held up her hand. "Oh no, Julius! I trust you do not think that I am complaining! I was merely... I would like that, if that is alright, my thane?" She was wringing her hands nervously, hoping not to offend me. This was going to be a _long_ adventure.

"No Lydia, I really don't care either way," I sighed, "As long as your happy." I frowned when I saw her staring at me as though I were some kind of monster before her. I settled my bed roll onto the side of the room, and came back to the door. She was blushing, but said nothing. "What?"

Lydia opened her mouth, at a loss of words. "Nothing, I... I didn't know you cared about my happiness or not. It's a gesture that speaks many volumes. You are very kind, thane Julius."

"Uh... yeah. You're welcome? I didn't realize that meant so much, I'm really just being courteous." I said, feeling the awkward air in between us.

She exhaled, and stepped within the room as I moved aside. Nodding, I went back to my things, setting up my pillow that I had grabbed from the bed, and slipped into the roll. "Well, 'night! We'll be heading out in the morning, so let me know if you need anything before we go." Turning onto my side away from her as she unpacked felt comfortable, since I always favored laying on my left side.

My slumber didn't last however, as I was awoken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked over my shoulder, to see Lydia holding a nightgown in her arms. She awkwardly averted her eyes, waiting for me to respond. "Oh, oops. I'll uh- just- knock when you're done." I told her hastily. I quickly made my way into the short hall, and waited on the stairs.

I desperately hoped that there weren't going to be as many awkward situations as I feared. So far, nothing looked promising. I wondered how she felt being commanded by someone who was four years her junior. I certainly felt out of place, as usual. She was definitely older, sure, but she was still _young_. Technically, I'm pretty much _her _senior, if one were to take physical age out of the equation.

I chuckled. I never thought she'd be so... pretty in person. Oh, look at me, crushing on some pixels. Except, she wasn't made of pixels anymore. She was _real_, just like everything else here. I don't think I'd even bother making any passes at her, she's just so tall. It's really awkward if you look at it from a third person's perspective. Enough, or I'll never be able to stop thinking about her. I'm doing it now, aren't I?

I shook my head, and heard my door open. "Julius, you may come in now. I'm decent."

"Ah, alright. Thanks." She opened the door full swing, revealing herself. She wore a simple grey blouse, and a pair of cloth shorts that hugged her form. I resisted the temptation to let my gaze linger too long as I steadily made my way over to the bedroll. "G-goodnight, Lydia."

"Goodnight, my thane. Thank you again."

_Don't think about her... don't think about her... oh boy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lydia**

It was bright and early when I stirred from my rest. At the first crack of light that leaked through the roof, I swung my feet over to the edge. The silence in the home made me realize that I was the only one awake. Sure enough, there my Thane lay. I was sure that he mentioned something about 'leaving first thing in the morning'...

Right. Although it was not my place to complain, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the young man's tardiness. He was to head to the Greybeards for divine's sake! Yet here he lay, still heavy in his slumber.

As the next hour passed by, I took the time to prepare our things. Our packs consisted of food, a couple of water skins, small tools, and a bedroll. Satisfied with my handy work, I walked over to the inert form of my mentor. I nudged him with the tip of my steel boot, doing my best to hide back a grin. I couldn't help it, for he was amusing in many ways. Julius was a kind young man, one with an honest heart. He didn't seem to be of the gritty type that she was accustomed to seeing in Skyrim.

Then again, he _was_ an Imperial from Cyrodiil. I saw Julius turn over, groaning and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, stop that my Thane. You'll get pig's eye if you keep that up." I halted. Where had that come from? Was it even my place?

Whatever the answer, Julius seemed to pay no heed. He sighed, and sat with his face in his hands. Thanks to my further urging, I managed to get him to the bath, and finish the rest of the necessary morning routines. My Thane said nothing as I explained all of the preparations made for the trip. He merely responded with a slow nod, and continued eating his breakfast. "What troubles you, Julius?" I asked, searching his tired face for any underlying answers.

He shrugged, and downed the last of his milk. He really loved his nutrients. "I didn't really sleep well."

"What do you mean? Was it a dream?"

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't bad, just... troubling."

I placed my hand on his slender arm, hoping to help comfort him. I pulled back slightly as I felt him tense. "Forgive me, that was not my place."

Julius shook his head, and it was clear that I had nothing to do with it. "It's not you, I'm just not really a morning person."

I nodded understandingly, and then did my best to lighten the mood. Gods, sometimes I hated my voice. "Well my Thane, if we head off now, you may just learn something incredible from the masters of the voice!"

Juliu's face beamed a little at that, something that made something in me stir. Something about seeing someone pick themselves up brought a really good feeling, and I silently promised myself that I'd do my best to keep doing that to him.

He rose out of his chair, as did I. "You know, Lydia, you're right! C'mon, I won't get much done sitting around. Let's go!" He grabbed his pack and headed towards the door, but stopped to turn and look at me. "Thank you. You're exactly the positive reinforcement I need."

I felt humbled at his words, blushing slightly as I bowed my head in kindness. "I do what I can, Julius. I'm right behind you."

* * *

**Julius**

The whole adventure had a different air to it, thanks to Lydia. She was that friend you'd always want at your side, who'd be there to help however she could. Were it not for her, I don't think I would have found the energy to keep going on my own. As we walked well past the Whiterun stables and along the stone road that would lead us to Ivarstead, I had a short musing. If everything here now was technically 'real' just how much did real logic apply here?

"Hey Lydia", I started, "Do you know what math is?" I looked up at her, squinting a bit as the rising sun was just behind her.

She crinkled her brow in confusion, but answered. "As I was taught, it is the counting of numbers, my Thane. Why, may I ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering how similar Cyrodiil's and Skyrim's educations are. I'm not sure if anyone's ever heard of anything more advanced, like algebra, or even calculus."

She gives a look that suggested that she was utterly flabbergasted. "I... have never really heard of either of those, I'm sorry if my lack of study offends you." she said with a downward gaze.

"What? No! It's fine Lydia, I never really got it myself either. Math was... never the strong suit in our family." I chuckled. "Why do you think we were farmers?"

Lydia laughed back, she actually laughed. Finally. "An astute point, Julius. If you do not mind, we should really concentrate on our travels ahead. I fear that we will have to make camp about halfway down the road if we continue at this rate."

I nodded, and cleared my throat. "You're right, come on. Maybe we'll find something cool along the way."

* * *

**Lydia**

There was never a moment where I found myself trying to understand how Julius worked. He was very quirky for an Imperial. There was no haughtiness to his words, no boasting and arrogant remarks regarding his superiority. In fact, I found him to be quite the opposite. As we began to enter a thick forest, following a dirt trail, I felt my blood run cold.

Julius was oblivious that he was about to walk into a resting Spriggan.

The curved, wooden skin of the creature rested motionless against a great pine as he neared it. I swore under my breath for not being more alert, and through gritted teeth, called to him. "My Thane! Halt, there's a Spriggan against that tree!"

He turned, holding his palms upward and shaking his head. I pointed slightly to his left, and sighed when I saw that the thing hadn't awakened yet. It lay inert, not a single flicker of green save for the one near its stomach. Julius smiled, and walked straight towards it. He stepped along the lush grass, reaching into his armor's pouch.

The rumbling that emanated from the Spriggan's mouth caused me to draw my sword, and hold my shield up as I marched toward the foolish boy. The creature growled, and broke off from the tree. It easily towered over us both, its woven head crest making it look all the more graceful and deadly.

I didn't move a muscle. Spriggans, especially _Matrons_, were very protective and relentless when it came to the wilderness. I felt my breath become shortened as it raised a clawed arm above its head for a cheap killing blow. Julius found whatever it was that he had been looking for, and held it up happily to the Matron. I sighed as it halted its movement, and brought its face closer. It sniffed tentatively, and I could feel my body relax as the creature's bright gold glow cooled to a white.

"Here, I saved them, just for you. You can make more plants. I love growing trees, so I have a whole garden for them." My Thane's words seemed to have a soothing effect on it, as it slowly curled its claws around the tiny buds, holding them close to its chest. It began to turn away, but not before drawing a single green line across Julius's forehead. It purred, and bowed its head.

A woman's voice, like pure honey, met my ears from seemingly nowhere. "You are... genuine. An ally of the foliage. I will remember you, and tell the other sisters. Farewell."

I walked up to Julius, who waved goodbye as it made its way deeper into the forest. My sword found its sheathe, and my shield was slung again around my back. "My Thane. How did you know that would work?"

He shook his head, turning to me with that ever bashful smile of his. "Oh, I just had a hunch. Someone who loves plants might love others who also share the same passion."

"How wise. You have much more knowledge than I assumed, Julius." I bowed my head, a sign of respect that my father had taught me.

"Heh, thanks. It's almost dark, let's keep going."

As the adventure wore on, so did the hour. As we reached a large clearing that opened up into yet another plain, the sky overhead began to fume with dark clouds. I frowned, but my heart jumped at the sight of a watchtower ahead.

_We're going to need that._

I bumped Julius's elbow, who looked at me with a question, and gestured to the structure in the short distance. "It's going to rain soon, I'm afraid. We'll need to make a stop for the night in that place if we'll want to stay dry. I don't mind a nice swim once in a while, but wearing all this and being soaked does not aid us in any way."

I saw him nod, and immediately went to forming a plan to clear out any hostiles that may lie therein. "Good idea, I think I can pick off who ever might be in there. We just have to get closer."

I shook my head, "That is the difficult part. There's not enough cover here, an I'm sure anyone on the roof would see us coming before we'd cause any damage."

"Damn, we have to think of something... there! See it?" He pointed to an abandoned wagon on the road ahead, one that I was sure had to be the last victim of an assault.

"Good idea My Thane, we can use that as cover." I jogged over, and wrenched the rear most wheel from the mud underneath. My jaw clenched as I focused on using all of my strength to turn the vehicle. Halting, I looked expectantly at Julius. "What?"

He looked a bit laughable, thanks to his expression, but shook his head. "Nothing, you're... hella strong. Jesus, do you lift?"

There it was, another one of his strange terms that he had used on me. "...Lift? I'm lifting right now, and could use your help." He looked momentarily at his thin form, unsure of how much he'd contribute. I rolled my eyes, "Please, just lift that wheel in the front so that I may turn this thing."

He hustled to the left wheel just below the nose, being careful not to get any splinters. I almost laughed aloud as I saw him go red faced from effort, which was a dire contrast to me. I had even forgotten that I was holding up and entire wagon with just my right arm. The task at hand reminded me silently to get back to it, and I began to push the vehicle off of the road and onto the grassy hill.

It was a bit steep at first, but thanks to Julius's... help, I managed to get the first two wheels over the lip, and continued the approach. I heard him catching his breath behind me, fighting back a smirk. It was when he slung and arrow into his bow and cursed at an unseen enemy that I stopped pushing. We were about twenty feet from the tower, giving me a clear sight of how things were being run.

There were about five bandits along the entrance, with was just a single door. Perfect. Up top on a balcony, there were two archers that idly walked along the circumference of the structure. Readying my sword and shield, I looked back at Julius. He nodded, and pointed at the two above. The first, a little bosmer woman, had taken notice of the strange wagon. I nodded, and yelled Talos's name, charging into the shaky and blurry mass of greys, blues, and furs.

The second I impacted and swung my steel sword, I felt the blade lodge itself deep into what felt like a tough hunk of venison. I bashed my shield into the bandit, crunching his helmet into his eyes, and wrenched my sword free. An Orc to my right bellowed a war cry of his own, and began to pull back an axe in his right hand. I cursed, and timed my deflection as he threw it in a beeline for my face. I sidestepped, and swung my banded iron towards a Dunmer who was about to catch me from behind with his ice magic.

The twirling axe connected, easily cleaving through the bastard's neck like a knife through butter. His lifeless corpse fell just in time to trip a burly looking Nord in steel armor. She grunted as she was forced to remove the spikes of her sword's hilt from her vulnerable stomach, wheezing from a punctured lung. I gave her no such pause as I took my shield into both of my hands, and swung with all of the strength I could muster. Her head bent at an unnatural angle as all of the bones were pulverized.

A breton stood behind where she had been, shakily holding a dagger. I raised one eyebrow, and held up my longsword to his stomach. "Are you prepared to die?" This. This was exactly what I had trained for. To slay those that threatened the innocent, for the good of all of Skyrim. I felt empowered by my strength, easily taking on five bandits on my own.

My calm demeanor must have unnerved the whelp, for he turned to run. He did not get far, however. Two arrows spiked straight into his ribs, and he collapsed into a heap. Remembering the Orismer before, I whirled around, only to see that he had three arrows in his body as well, one shaft with red-fletching protruding from his temple.

Julius jogged up to me, and he seemed to be fine. He handed me my pack, and I gave my thanks while I took a few sips from my water skin. He didn't seem winded, although he did sport a few cuts along his arm. I gestured with my free hand, "How'd you get those, My Thane?"

He looked down at himself, as if he were just becoming aware of his injuries. "Oh, those? Those archers got a little lucky. How about you? You alright? I honestly didn't think you were going to try to take them _all_ on by yourself."

"Why? Think I can't handle five bandits? I killed three, but you took out the other two", I said with a small teasing tone.

"Oh no, I uh, I didn't mean anything by that! I just meant that... you know, it can be dangerous." I felt touched that he had worried, to be completely honest. I could handle myself, of that I had no doubt. I still found it sweet of him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. But I'm thankful that you care. Come, we're not exactly finished clearing this tower out yet, and I'm sure there are a few last surprises waiting for us."

Julius nodded, and set his pack down by the entrance. He stopped to pick up the dead Nord's sword, a honed blade of silver, not too common a design around these parts. "Nice, I'm so taking this."

I chuckled as we both stepped into the tower's lobby, and halted at what we saw. There, across the entire stone room, stood an Altmer. His honey-colored eyes flicked from the book he was reading, to us as we approached cautiously. He gave an angry huff, and slammed his book shut. "Must you interrupt my studies? I have very important work that needs doing."

Julius relaxed a bit, much to my disdain. _Never lower your blade until you're absolutely sure._ "What kind of work?"

The High Elf perked up a bit, standing with a bit of elvish pride. "Ah, a fellow scholar. Well, I've recently been looking into studying a special class of summoning."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion, not understanding. How was there more than one form of conjuration?

My Thane spoke up, "What, like creatures?"

The Altmer crossed his arms, frowning a bit as he looked down at his robe. "No no, nothing so cliche. I'm talking about summoning entities that are formed from other parts of the caster's mind, while using the energy from other dimensions."

"That sounds really dangerous" I found myself saying, "something like that should really not be trifled with. Of course, you are probably too stubborn to leave well enough alone."

He cackled, a sort of clatter that made me wince with irritation. I wanted his head clean off of his shoulders. "Yes, well, I don't think you're in any position to stop me."

Julius sheathed his sword, and readied his orcish bow once again. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Before we could react, the mage held his hands out toward us with a growing purple energy, and all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Julius**

When I came to, it wasn't very comfortable to say the least. My head was pounding, and it took a moment before I could come to and take in my surroundings. Lydia was tending to a small fire with a stick, and I realized we seemed to be in some sort of castle.

"Lydia, what happened?"

She shook her head, and looked around. "Not sure. I woke up what seemed not ten minutes ago. He must have taken us away somewhere. This room is beautiful, but that doesn't really mean safe. I tried taking a look around, but all I found were decorative statues of armor."

I stood up, just as she did. "This is weird. We should get moving. We can't stay at this..." ..._bonfire...?_ "..forever."

Lydia grabbed my shoulder, this time with concern all over her sharp features. "My Thane? What's wrong?"

Before I could assure her that I was fine, a loud and arrogant voice echoed throughout the large common room. _I must say, you have quite the imagination my young fellow. A seemingly endless supply from which I can fabricate whatever it is I wish._

I growled, pulling out my bow. "Show yourself! You can't hide forever!"

_Oh, but I don't have to, you see. Here in this marble room, you will have to face trials of which I have personally fashioned for you. You will most likely die, and your mind's power will be in my 'tool shed' or so to speak. Goodbye._

Before I could bark back a retort, the room began to echo. There, on the side of the grand staircase, was a second hallway. I squinted, unsure of what was to come. And then there they were, all neatly marching in a column.

Armored with black metal that gleamed from the moonlight casted from the enormous stained glass, and horned helmets that meant business, I vaguely remembered knowing their names. For now, all I knew was that they would be a pain in the ass. "Lydia, be ready to make for the top of the stairs. I think I see something that can help us."

I looked to her for confirmation, to which she gave as she took a few deep breaths. Remembering something in my back pocket, I reached into one of the many pouches I had along my belt, and pulled out a small purple flask. Sleeping tree sap, I had found before that encounter with that Spriggan. This wouldn't exactly kill, but it should buy us enough time to make a run for the steps. The knights ahead of us stopped just a few meters away, silently brandishing their ebony blades. "Now."

Lydia charged with a yell, and I flung the little phial like a hand grenade. It impacted, just before she smashed an opening in their ranks for us both to sprint through. The knights clambered over one another, silent as ghosts, and failed to make a mark on either of us. As we reached the top of the staircase, I looked about the room. The knights were slowly regaining their cohesion as a single unit, but each one halted when their boots reached the curve of the first step.

"They cannot climb the stairs," Lydia breathed, "It's hexed. I do hope that bodes well for us."

"You bet. Look!" I pointed to a ring of small stones around some wood, and an ebony sword sticking out of the middle hilt-first. As if on instinct, I kneeled to reach out. The brush of my fingers on the tinder was enough to send embers every which way as fire crackled into being. "Haha! I knew it. Alright, I hope this works. Lydia, hold my hand."

She looked taken aback at first, but then crouched down beside me. "M-My Thane?"

"Just do it, you'll see. Trust me." I tried to form a place in my mind, hoping the bonfire would take us there.

Lydia gingerly placed her hand in mine, wrapping her fingers into place around my palm. "I trust you." She smiled.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. Had this been a rather average situation, I would be trembling with anxiety the moment I felt her warmth. I pushed away that thought, as I conjured up a pseudo-menu of different places. There was a jungle, a cave it looked like, a large ship on water, and even something I recognized as a futuristic station.

The grassy plains looked nice, but I didn't think- wait. I went back, all the way to the cave. Yes, there was another presence there. It must have been him, since it felt so.. intrusive. I slowly let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as my body seemed to become weightless.

I tried to open my eyes, but everything became black once more.

* * *

**Lydia**

Had I known the whereabouts of Julius, I'd have probably slapped him for picking such a horrible place to go. I had been hoping to be some place warmer, and well... prettier.

However, Julius was nowhere to be seen. Judging from my complete lack of sight, and the cold, damp air, I surmised that I was in some kind of cave. Thankfully, I still had my belongings, and I used my sword to tap along the wall. Hey, I had to improvise somehow. I continued like that for a while, feeling the gentle breeze against my skin and growing used to hearing my own shuddering breath as I treaded through the darkness.

Something caught my shin, and I nearly tripped with a yelp. Suddenly, a bright burst of flame illuminated a relatively house sized room. I looked down, and found a bit of comfort in seeing that it was another bonfire, although this one had a sword wedged in between its eternal firewood. As if on instinct, I reached out and brushed the handle, resulting in a little crackle of electricity that shot into my hand.

I bit back a curse, and became distracted by a twinkling golden path. It looked like dust, but dust never glowed at all. Seeing no better option, I slowly walked along the dusted trail, noting that it had led me out of the cave and into a forest. Unlike the lush and lively one back in Skyrim however, this one was a dire contrast. The leaves under my boots were so brittle, they shattered like glass with each step. The trees were all skinny and withered, and some even looked like they had been burned to cinders.

What a strange place. What could have caused such devastation? A dragon? I had become so engrossed in thought, I hadn't even seen the person I had walked into. We collided head first, resulting in the both of us collapsing to the dirt. My head throbbed, but I had enough strength to rise to a knee and clasp the hilt of my blade.

"Ah!" a man's voice cried out, "My fair lady! 'Tis a funny circumstance with which we met, is it not?" The tone seemed friendly enough, though I reluctantly relaxed my grip to stand and get a good look.

The man wore a full steel helm that had a single red plumage whisked from the top, but it did little to hide his jovial attitude. On his chest, he bore an emblem that looked like the sun to me, though this one had a face. Despite my nordic height, he easily surpassed me by an entire head.

He patted his chest as he spoke. "I am Solaire, of Astora. I come from a kingdom that is far from here, but quite noble I assure you. Funny, we seemed to be heading in different directions for different purposes, yet we have met on a single path. Must certainly be Lord Gwyn's doing." He nodded knowingly, oblivious to my bewildered face. This man must have been insane. He craned his helmet to me, bowing as he did so. "Forgive me, where are my manners? You might be...?"

I snapped out of it, clearing my throat. "I am Lydia... of Whiterun. I wandered out of those caves not too fare back behind me, in search of my thane. Have you seen him?"

Solaire placed his hands on his hips, taking a moment to ponder. Surely he had heard of the thane turned dragonborn? "Lydia, of Whiterun? I have never before heard of such a province, perhaps the lord's influence does not reach as far as he would have had us believe. As for your friend, I've not a clue. Although, I did catch a glimpse of a bonfire sparking to life over the bridge, past the river."

So he was probably a bit of a ways by now. I needed to get moving. "My thanks, Solaire. I wish you luck on... what are you doing out here?"

He let out a chuckle, placing his hand on his stomach. "I am in search of my sun, one of the most important things to me. I heard I could find my goal through those caves, and into the fort of the Undead Burg."

"Your son? How did he get separated?"

Solaire shook his hand and waved dismissively. "Oh no no, not a child. _The_ sun. A glorious and illuminating radiance that washes across the land for a matter of twelve hours, every glorious day!"

"I... see. I wish you luck then, in finding... the sun. Farewell." I walked past him, determined to catch up to Julius. That young man had a habit of acting too far on instinct alone. I stopped when I heard Solaire call for me, probably forgetting something. I was unfamiliar with these lands, so it'd probably help immensely to know as much as possible.

"Lady Lydia! I almost forgot. Here, I want you to have this." He handed me a white carved stone that was about the size of my sword's hilt, and felt as smooth as silk on all sides. On the one side, there were small engravings in a language that I could barely recognize. "When you see my sign that burns like a living scripture, as you will distinguish it from others by its glorious radiance, you may hold that stone above. After which I shall appear in my glory for you to continue, but in jolly cooperation. If you miss it, you must be blind. Hahahahaha!"

Clearly this man was had had a few too many dents in his helmet, but he seemed friendly none the less. An ally here would do me well. "Very well, Solaire. May you find your sun, and I shall call for you when the time comes."

With that, he turned without so much as another goodbye. I half expected him to risk a hug, for all of his congeniality. Never the less, I had to keep moving, as the sun was beginning to rise above the mountains that dotted the land. The bridge was short but necessary, its cobblestone all too familiar to me. If I had run into someone as peculiar as Solaire, gods give me strength if Julius ran into a malevolent traveler.

The fact that everything here seemed... well, dead was not very comforting. Something about the air here just made a familiar knot form in my stomach, like I should probably expect trouble at any moment.

That feeling was not wrong.

As I made my way down the hill and off the road, something ahead of me shifted. It looked like another man, of that much I could tell. Fortunately, the dead forest provided little cover for both sides, so I was able to see it as it approached. "Solaire? Have you followed me?"

The figure said nothing, and continued its approach. As it neared, I realize that it towered over me by at least twice my own height. _Gods, how am I supposed take that down?_

It said nothing as I heard its larger black blade being removed from its sheathe. I recognized it now. It was one of those soldiers that tried to swarm Julius and I back in that grand stone room. Thanks to the sun, I was able to make out its features.

It was clad in armor so dark, that it looked like it was there, yet there was simply nothing to see. On its head protruded two horns, similar to our Draugr. This was no undead nord, however. No, it moved with such grace, determination, and finesse that it barely made a sound. Its left hand was covered by a leaf shaped shield, made of something nigh unbreakable no doubt.

I readied my own steel, taking a defensive posture. Where was Solaire now? "bastard of a man, have you no other purpose than to harass me?"

It said nothing, and merely tested its sword arm by reaching outward to stretch. It was readying itself. Very well, prepare to be felled faster than a lowly bandit welp, warrior! "Your move, swordsman." I held up my shield, that knowing knot settling into place.

A second after I had blinked, the armored man took a single step forward, swinging its blade into a flourish. The black blade danced around the air in glittering arcs, just before it clanged loudly off of my guard. Sucking a short breath, I spun around to swing my steel into its ankle, but it had calculated my movement and smashed its shield into place.

My sword rang like a chime as the black metal was barely dinged or scratched. It was like the being wasn't breathing, or at least the helmet it wore hid that well. How could anyone move in such a suit? Oh. Wait. I'm armored too. That fact mattered little as it swung its sword in an upward motion, cleaving off my left pauldron in one swift movement. The shiny metal broke apart like wet paper, and skittered across the dead foliage several feet away.

Crying out in desperation, I jumped up and jabbed my blade into the crook of its neck, rewarding me with-

Silence. The thing never screamed. It fell to its knees in complete and utter quiet, not even so much as an exhale of breath as it collapsed to the ground. The thing that had bewildered me the most was that there hadn't been any blood; all that had leaked was a brilliant blue energy that floated upward, causing me to think of conjuration magic.

That was right, I was in truth fighting figments of Julius's mind. Where on Nirn, or Cyrodiil had he seen such menacing things? Kneeling down, I noticed a glowing blue stone clutched in the thing's hand. I pried it open, and took it within my grasp. It was incredibly light, despite its size. That didn't last long, as it began to glow with an inner energy that I hadn't before been aware of. It cracked, and I dropped it in surprise. As I retreated a few steps more, I realized that what had poured out of that rock looked like some kind of ooze.

As it settled into a puddle, it expanded and separated into shapes that seemed almost familiar. My thoughts were confirmed when I realized that they were pieces of armor, even so when their bright blue hues settled into that menacing black shade. Could it be? For me, just there?

Nothing had happened when I adorned the armor, other than the fact that I noticed that it was lighter than a feather. I had been weighed down by my steel for so long, that I just felt... off. Despite it hugging me in every right place, the new lightness would certainly take time to get used to.

Time to find Julius, in the hopes that I wouldn't be encountering any more "fine swordsmen".


End file.
